The present invention is generally related to a skateboard that can be folded onto itself for easy storage and transportation when not in use.
Generally, skateboards that are between about 36″ to 60″ long are called longboards. Longboards are intended for travel and recreational cruising, and not for rough tricks performed on standard skateboards that are 32″ and under. Due to their size and length, longboards may be difficult to store or secure and many schools may not allow longboards on campus for this reason.
As can be seen there is a need for a longboard skateboard that can be folded and/or collapsed to allow for easier storage and transportation when not in use.